1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a prosthesis aid, and more particularly to an elastic harness for supporting such an aid. More specifically, the present invention relates an elastic harness that is easy to assemble and adjust.
2. Prior Art
Many human males suffer from erectile dysfunction for a variety of reasons. In the United States alone, an estimated 10% of the male population suffers from erectile dysfunction. Devices, such as phallic prosthesis aids, are designed to simulate sexual intercourse for men suffering from erectile dysfunction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,067 to Strickholm discloses a male erectile prosthesis that can be utilized to allow a man with erectile dysfunction to participate in sexual activity. The erectile prosthesis of Strickholm comprises a penile wrap attached to a plate element that is designed to fit against the pelvic region of a user and support the prosthesis device in combination with the penile wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,396 to McAllister discloses a prosthetic device having a plug supported by an adjustable harness formed of an inelastic cloth-like material that wraps around the user""s lower abdomen, between the legs, and up onto or over the user""s buttocks.
Although the above prosthetic devices disclose adequate means of supporting a prosthesis aid onto a user""s body, further improvements in the art are desirable. For example, prior art harnesses are typically made from an inelastic material, such as cloth or leather, that may be difficult to adjust and can fit too constrictively around the user""s lower body if improperly adjusted. Further, many harnesses require a thrust plate or similar plate element to properly support the prosthesis aid which adds to the overall expense of manufacturing the prosthetic device.
Therefore, there appears a need in the art for a prosthetic device that has an elastic harness for supporting a prosthesis aid that is easily adjustable and fits comfortably around the user""s lower body. There also appears a need in the art for a harness that is of simple construction and may be inexpensively manufactured.
Accordingly, the primary feature of the present invention is to provide a means for wearing a prosthesis aid.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an elastic harness for supporting a prosthesis aid in order to conduct simulated sexual activity.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling an elastic harness that requires no sewing.
Another further feature of the present invention is to provide an elastic harness that may used to securely support a phallic prosthesis aid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic harness that is easily adjustable and fits comfortably around the person""s lower body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a harness that may be quickly assembled and disassembled by the user.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, described by way of example and not by way of limitation, which provides for an elastic harness for supporting a prosthesis aid.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes and substantially alleviates the deficiencies in the prior art by providing an elastic harness for supporting a prosthesis aid. The harness of the present invention comprises an elastic tubing assembled using an arrangement of beads having apertures and spring clamps that configure the tubing into a harness shape adapted to fit around the user""s lower body and support a prosthesis aid. Specifically, the above arrangement includes first, second, third and fourth beads used with first and second spring clamps to,configure the elastic tubing into first and second lower segments attached to an upper segment with a portion of the elastic tubing meets in coincidental alignment to define an inguinal portion. The inguinal portion includes, upper and lower adjustment segments for properly adjusting the harness around the user and a supporting segment for supporting the prosthesis aid. This arrangement configures the harness to permit the prosthesis aid to be securely supported at its proximal end while allowing for convenient adjustment of the harness around the user""s lower body.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the method of assembling the harness comprises the steps of providing an elastic tubing with opposite free ends, first, second, third and fourth beads and first and second spring clamps as described above. To assemble, the user first makes a loop with the tubing by inserting one free end of tubing through the aperture of the first bead and then re-inserting the same free end through the other end of the aperture such that a loop is formed. The user repeats this procedure for the second, third and fourth beads by inserting both free ends through the same aperture of each respective bead. Once the procedure has been repeated with all the beads, the user inserts one of the free ends through a first hole of one of the spring clamps, and then through the eye of the loop made by the tubing. Once so inserted, the user threads the same free end of tubing through the second hole of the spring clamp which creates a loop from the tubing that engages the upper segment of the harness formed by the first loop. The user then repeats this procedure with the other free end so that the harness of the present invention is fully assembled.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following more detailed description and drawings in which like elements of the invention are similarly numbered throughout.